


Does It Hurt?

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Khonjin like brutally murders Gino okay, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Khonjin is angry, and takes it out on Gino.





	Does It Hurt?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request!  
> Find me at train-whistles-at-night on tumblr!

Khonjin is tired. Khonjin is stressed. Khonjin is not thinking right.

Khonjin stands in front of Gino, and screams, too frustrated to even try to listen to Gino’s half-hearted attempts at calming him down. “It’s your fault! It’s all your goddamn fault Gino!” He screams, pushing him back. Gino attempts to stop him again but Khonjin backs up, dodging swipes and grabs at him. 

“It’s your fault I can’t sleep! It’s your fault I feel guilty for things I haven’t done! It’s your fault that I’m _THIS NOW!_ ” He clenches his fist, and watches Gino seize up. Gino feels himself stiffen, his lungs going too slow, not taking in enough air. 

“It you weren’t such a greasy, greedy, goddamn bastard I wouldn’t be like this! _You_ gave me that piece, _you_ gave it to me and watched it enter! _You_ watched it happen, how it hurt, how it hurt me AND Pent and _you_ didn’t care! You don’t care! The only reason you do is because now I’m hurting **_YOU!_** ” He yelled, squeezing his fist closed tighter. “You’ve never cared about anyone but yourself! If it weren’t for me you’d be dead and gone by now, you’d never come back! I’d never have to deal with you again!” He flung Gino in the air, watched him let out a strangled scream in surprise.

“You’d never hurt me again, or Spag, or ever upset dad again. You’d never be what made him angry and hurt people again. You’d never make me angry again. But I’m angry now, I’m always angry! Now I know why Pent was always angry! It hurts! It burns! It burns from the inside out and feels like it’s always eating my insides and threatening to crawl up and out of my throat! It’s like a parasite! It’s killing me Gino! It’s eating me alive and I can’t stop it!” He tightened his grip again, heard a sickening crack and Gino yelp.

He swung his hand down, watched Gino slam into the concrete, watching it break around his form and listened to more bones crack. He brought him up, and turned so he was upside down, and swung his head down again. He watched his skull crack and split, blood splattering on the ground, even being swung hard enough to land on his shoes.

“ _Does this hurt, Gino?_ ” He asked the now sickeningly mangled form of Gino. “ ** _DOES THIS HURT? ANSWER ME!_**” He screamed, squeezing hard and Gino letting out a horrible gurgled noise as he fell slack in Khonjin’s grip. Khonjin squinted, and growled, clutching his hands together, then forcefully pulling them apart. 

Gino’s suit ripped, his body was torn apart and his spine cracked. His body leaked and spewed blood and Khonjin let it fall on the ground, let the blood stain his suit. He didn’t care. It didn’t matter.

He let Gino’s horribly mangled and bloodied halves fall onto the asphalt. The blood pooled around him, and glinted in the light coming from the windows of his pizzeria. Khonjin frowned. It wasn’t what Gino needed, it wasn’t what he deserved. He wanted to give Gino so much worse. Gino deserved so, _so_ much worse.

But he was tired, and his clothes now were dirty, so he crossed his arms and stepped between the halves of Gino’s body, and walked home, blood on his shoes trailing him about halfway home. It didn’t matter what he did tonight, it didn’t matter what he ever did. Gino always died, and he always came back, only remembering what Khonjin wanted him to.

He never remembered how Khonjin killed him each time, Khonjin decided he liked the look of surprise and fear on Gino’s face too much to ever let him remember it.


End file.
